


Welcome to dc — a collection of one shots

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Dc Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV), Red Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bipolar Disorder, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: A series of one shots long and short mostly in the same universe but never canon (mainly due to my emotions towards the Allen family)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Dayton/Rita Farr
Series: Dc Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669684
Kudos: 17





	1. table of contents

Chapter one: Miscalculations (Bart/Tim/Conner)  
Tim is really truly confused he thought they were happy but now... he’ll be alone

More to come, if you can please subscribe


	2. Miscalculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim thought they were happy

Tim was wrong in his thought process, rare but not an impossible occurrence. There are occasionally those moments where he miscalculates or fails to notice a key variable but he didn’t think this would be one of those times. He thought they were happy, perfect even. Maybe if he sits down and writes it out he’ll find the answer, figure out what he failed to take into account. 

“Tim, I’m sorry. It’s just I don’t know what else to do; I’m not happy and I don’t think you two are either.”

“That’s not your decision to make Conner! If you’re unhappy in a relationship you talk to your partners about it! That’s what you’re supposed to do in a relationship! Communicate! Not just- just dump them.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand,” And Tim didn’t. He didn’t understand a thing because he wasn’t unhappy. In fact he was the opposite, he was happy. Very happy and now Conner with his stupid little beautiful face is telling him he wasn’t. Well what the fuck does he mean they aren’t happy? What about their relationship has ever been unhappy.

“I’m sorry Tim, I still love you. I will always love you both but- but this just isn’t working anymore.”

“FOR YOU IT-“

“Bart. This- no. No this doesn’t make sense it. I took everything into account. My calculations were perfect, we were perfect. Nothing should have- there were no variables to lead us to this-“ Bart cut Tim off.

“Dammit, Tim we aren’t an experiment we’re your boyfriends. There are no variables, are no calculations! There’s just us and high school and family and drama and just fucking life Tim! Just unpredictable fucking life and this asshole is just throwing us another reason that it all sucks. And you know what? You’re right Conner. This isn’t working. We aren’t happy. I can barely tolerate the two of you so just- fuck you conner,” Bart took off, unable to face the heartache they brought on.

“Tim-“

“Just leave Conner. Just- just get out.”

“I love you Tim,” and with that he was alone. No, no he didn’t calculate correctly. He missed one very crucial element. That life can’t be narrowed down to some equations and a single answer.


End file.
